1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight processing system and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight processing system and a method that improves the contrast of the frame and adjusts the brightness of the backlight.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, the brightness of early electronic devices with liquid crystal display screens is adjusted by the backlight module or the user operating the devices to reduce power consumption. Hence, power saving is made fairly straightforward. However, the display quality is adversely affected when the brightness is adjusted using a conventional backlight module. Further, sometimes the adjusted brightness of the backlight module may be too bright or too dark, causing visual discomfort among the display screen users.
In another prior art, the backlight control is dynamically adjusted according to a frame signal. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view illustrating a conventional backlight processing system. In this prior art, a frame signal is outputted to a display control portion 14, an average brightness detecting portion 15, and a peak detecting portion 16 for backlight control processing. Herein, the display control portion 14 converts the outputted frame signal into a data mode that can be displayed by a liquid crystal display screen 11. The average detecting portion 15 calculates the average brightness based on the frame signal and transmits the calculated average brightness signal AVE as a backlight adjustment parameter to a backlight control portion 13. Further, the peak detecting portion 16 calculates the peak value for the pixel data of each frame signal to obtain the highest peak signal PEK and transmits the highest peak signal PEK to the backlight control portion 13 to adjust the backlight. Thereafter, the backlight control portion 13 determines whether to adjust the brightness of the backlight according to the average brightness signal AVE and the highest peak signal PEK. Although this prior art adjusts the display frame and reduces power consumption, such combination of the image displayed and the brightness of the backlight causes visual discomfort and eyestrain among display screen users because the image displayed is somewhat dark.